Stupid problems, Stupid fights
by Lenaum-Cattani
Summary: Ron talks with Harry about love and it's problems. R/R please!!!


(A/N - Short one. Not much to say about it. It's not one of my favorites but I hope you like it. R/R please.)  
  
I own nothing  
  
Stupid problems, stupid fights. By Helena Cattani  
  
Ron moved along the muggle streets of London. 'I still can't believe how muggles can live without magic' he angrily thought. It was a very ugly, cloudy day. This was one of those days that Ron would stay the whole morning in bed with Lavender, his fiancée.  
  
Although she was to blame too. If she hadn't opened the window to Hermione's owl to come in, he would still be in bed, with his feet a little warmer. Hermione's note was very simple, so that made Lavender even more worried. It was now safe in his back pocket.  
  
'Dear Ron and Lavender  
  
We won't be able to make it to lunch today. Say sorry for everybody from us. Harry's not ok. We talked about some things last night. He left and went to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Love  
Hermione'  
  
And with that simple note, Ron was obliged to put on some clothes and go to the Leaky Cauldron to see what stupid thing Harry had done this time. He was now standing at the front black door of the pub, very angry.  
  
"She is your best friend. If you kill the man she loves, she'll be very upset" Ron muttered under his breath before entering. Inside there were not much people. Three old witches sat over a corner drinking tea, a few man and creatures were at a center table discussing the latest Quidditch round of the English/Ireland championship and Tom, the Leaky Cauldron's owner, was talking to a middle-age witch that looked like Ron's mum.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley. He's been sitting there for a few hours. He's been drinking a lot but I stopped serving him about 2 hours ago. If someone from the press sees him, he could be in trouble" Tom said as he spotted Ron.  
  
"Thanks Tom, but for me, he is already in trouble" Ron told him.  
  
And then he saw him. If normally Harry's hair was already messy, today was worse. His face was totally inexpressive. Eyes all red and swollen, he'd probably had been crying a lot. One almost empty glass, with something that seemed to be bourbon, laid with others on the table. As Ron approached the table Harry didn't move a single inch. He was like a zombie.  
  
"I need a pretty good reason to be here now, cause at this moment I have an almost naked girl in my bed and I don't want to regret my presence here." Ron said as he sat.  
  
"What can I get you Mr. Weasley?" Tom asked as he took a few of the glasses away.  
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee and he'll have something to make him sobrid."  
  
"I have just the thing." Tom said and left hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"She's a bitch." Harry said and his head fell on the table.  
  
"The only thing that's keeping me from hitting you is that you're drunker than Fred and George at last Christmas"  
  
Ron didn't say more because at that moment Tom came back with the drinks. Ron took a sip of his coffee and made Harry drink something that Tom had brought to make him less drunk. After a couple minutes Harry's face gain color again but he looked like he was having the worst hangover.  
  
"My head is really hurting now" Was all he managed to say.  
  
"I knew that you would be drinking so I brought you this." Ron said pulling out of his pocket a little red bottle "Drink this and you're hangover will vanish."  
  
He handed the bottle to Harry who drank quickly. In a few minutes he felt like he hadn't drank at all. He looked to Ron and felt his face go red. But Ron looked extremely calm, too calm as a matter of fact.  
  
"When you started to date her I remember telling you that if you broke her heart I would kill you. You have a choice to make, either tell me what happened or start to run, cause I'm going to do some serious damage to you." And he took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"She thinks that I've cheated on her. I tried to tell her that I didn't but she didn't believe me. So I got mad and left." Harry said and his eyes got filled with tears again.  
  
Ron took a deep breath. That was more serious than he thought. Harry and Hermione had never had problems about that.  
  
"You do understand that you are one of the most famous wizards ever. You play for the English Quidditch team and you've won several awards after you defeated you-know-who. There isn't a girl who wouldn't want to be with you. And, don't understand me wrong, but you fucking gorgeous. Even a lesbian would change her sexual preferences if you wanted to be with her."  
  
"Then how come you had much more girls than I did?" Harry asked suspicious.  
  
"Because to add all the things I've already told you, you don't just hook up with a girl. You try to win her. That's what happened with almost every girl you dated. If they were too easy you didn't even bother to spend time with them."  
  
"You still hadn't answered my question." Harry reminded him.  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is that you care about the girls you date and women go crazy for it and fall in love with you. You are the perfect guy." Ron told him.  
  
Harry looked at Ron for a moment, took of and cleaned his glasses. He put them back on and looked around the pub, it was now less crowded than when it was when he arrived. He turned back and looked at Ron again.  
  
"First, very homosexual what you just told me. I'm beginning to doubt your preferences. Second, if all you just said about me is true then why am I sitting here with you and the woman I love is alone, not wanting to be with me?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm not leaving Lavender for you, not even if you wanted me to. Harry you have to understand something about Hermione. Whenever you were with other girls, she was by your side. She saw you make the same moves to all of them. One of the reasons that was so difficult for you to 'win' her was that. She knew every single move of you. She had to know that you were being honest."  
  
Ron had more things to say to Harry but had to stop. Harry's eyes were filled with tears, he was about to cry and that was something Ron didn't want to see.  
  
"But I love her, I really do." Harry managed to say and a few tears fell of his face.  
  
"But you've got to understand that she is scared. You are surrounded by beautiful women 24 hours a day. Some women who, by her view, are hotter than she. Her biggest fear is that you leave her for one of those."  
  
"I would never do something like that to her." Harry said, now crying.  
  
"Then prove to her. She doesn't know. Go there and make her sure that you would never do something like that."  
  
Harry cleaned the remaining tears on his face, put on his coat and got up.  
  
"That's what I'm going to do. Sorry about lunch, but if everything goes well, we won't be able to make it. But tell everyone to come to dinner, I owl you later." And with that Harry left the bar.  
  
Ron approached the counter and paid for the drinks.  
  
"Sorry about that Tom thanks for taking care of the bastard."  
  
"Oh of course Mr. Weasley. Did what I would do to anyone. Is he ok now?"  
  
"Of course. He better than me though." Ron said angrily.  
  
Ron left the bar and started to walk in the muggle streets of London. After turning in a crowded street he just imagined what would be like to go back to bed and just lay there with his girl and his feet a little warmer.  
  
(A/N - There you have it. Not too good, right? Tell me what you think of it. R/R please. If you read this far, go on. It right below it. Thanks) 


End file.
